


Smile

by asoulofstars



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship, fosterson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 23:33:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1204630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asoulofstars/pseuds/asoulofstars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a post-Thor: The Dark World ficlet, Jane muses on Thor's smile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smile

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little one-shot I did back during tumblr's Thor Week. This one is fluffy and cute, and I wanted it to be my first AO3 post. :-)

Jane Foster loved waking up every morning in Thor’s arms. She loved his electric blue eyes shining with happiness. And she loved that the second she opened her eyes, he would grin at her. She loved his smile more than she could express. I mean, she loved every bit of him, but the physical attribute that she loved the most was his smile. When he was truly happy, he showed off his pearly whites. The corners of his mouth were curved up so far, and it not only reached his eyes, but it showed in his eyes. It was like his very soul was smiling. 

She looked out the window, where he was playing with Darcy. She was teaching him about tossing a football around and doing other Earth-sports. She was pushing him, and Thor playfully allowed her to push him on the ground. He was laughing, his smile stretching across his face.

She remembered the first time she saw him smile. Darcy was trying to get him to smile for a Facebook post of all things. And, he had no clue what was going on, but he gave her a big, goofy grin. And she loved it so much. The picture of him grinning like that had been the only thing she had left of him after he had returned to Asgard. That smile was what helped get her to keep going through her research. Darcy had found her looking at it often, but the happiness on his face had kept her hope alive. 

Thor and Darcy enter the flat, and Jane smiles as Thor immediately leans down to kiss her. 

"Did you see how I tackled him?" Darcy exclaimed.

"Yeah," Jane answered with a smile. 

No one bothered to mention how it was quite clear Thor had let her do that, because Darcy’s excitement was infectious. 

"Perhaps you would like to join us next time, Beloved?" Thor said sweetly, kissing Jane’s temple.

Jane laughed. “Maybe. Why don’t you get a drink of water or something? You two were going crazy out there.”

Thor grinned. He took a bottle of water from the refrigerator. It was gone in less than a minute. 

"Another?" Thor asked, tossing the empty bottle at Jane.

She rolled her eyes and pointed at the fridge before putting the water bottle in the recycle bin she had. Thor wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her to his bulky, broad form.

"I love you, Jane," he said softly, tenderly, smiling sweetly into her hair.

"I love you, too, Thor," she answered, and she felt his lips quirk up into an even broader grin as they moved some of the strands on her head.

She turned in his arms, and she just smiled, looking into his electric blue eyes. His smile matched hers, and she was so glad to have him.

"Why are you two always just smiling at each other?" Darcy interrupted their moment. "It’s weird."

"Why? I happen to love Thor’s smile," Jane retorted.

"As I love yours," Thor answered, rubbing his nose against hers.

She kissed him. They heard Darcy gag playfully, but they both ignored her.


End file.
